


Por mis seres queridos

by PrincesaSolo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Romance, Saga Majin Boo, Seres queridos, Vegeta piensa en su familia, Vegeta se despide, Vegeta se sacrifica, familia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 10:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25468975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaSolo/pseuds/PrincesaSolo
Summary: El cuerpo de Magin Boo era elástico así que tendría que haber una forma de destruirlo, reducirlo a cenizas para que no pudiera reconstruirse, hacerlo polvo. Lo pensé unos minutos más y la solución llegó instantáneamente. Situado en el capítulo 237 de DBZ "Vegeta Pelea por sus Seres Queridos".
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta





	Por mis seres queridos

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: DRAGON BALL Z NO ME PERTENECE. TODOS LOS DERECHOS ESTÁN RESERVADOS POR AKIRA TORIYAMA.

— ¡El príncipe de los Saiyajin no puede perder ante este demonio! —escuché decir a Trunks. Yo me econtraba inconsciente en suelo y estaba escuchando la plática de los dos niños. No me había dado cuenta de a que hora habían llegado a ese lugar, no había sentido su Ki. Estaba tan ocupado tratando de derrotar a Majin Boo que no había puesto atención a nada más.

Abrí los ojos lentamente y una oleada de dolor me recorrió debido a los golpes que me había dado aquel globo rosado.

— ¡Está despertando! —exclamó Trunks.

— ¡Señor Vegeta! —dijo Goten.

— T-Trunks… —abrí los ojos por completo topándome con las caras de entusiasmo de esos dos niños.

Me incorporé sentándome, lo que hizo que sintiera aún más el dolor. Me llevé una mano a la frente tratando de mitigar el malestar pero era evidente que no desaparecería pronto. Instintivamente alejé a Trunks con mi brazo pues se había colocado a un lado de mi.

— ¿Dónde está ese infeliz? —dije comenzando a buscar a ese maldito gordo pero no lo vi por ninguna parte. Me puse de pie con un poco de dificultad pero no dejé que los niños me ayudaran a pesar de que seguían acercándose a mi. Miré hacia el cielo y divisé la figura de Piccoro que acababa de matar a Babidi con un simple golpe. Por una parte, el namekusei se había deshecho de unos de nuestros problemas, pero seguíamos tiendo a Majin Boo; ese monstruo parecía ser invencible… inmortal. Hasta esos momentos no había nada que lo destruyera y si las cosas seguían de esa forma, todo empeoraría.

¿Qué podíamos hacer para detenerlo? Los golpes no le hacían mayor daño porque era capaz de volver a la normalidad. Su cuerpo era elástico así que tendría que haber una forma de destruirlo, reducirlo a cenizas para que no pudiera reconstruirse… Ese era el punto, hacerlo polvo. Lo pensé unos minutos más y la solución llegó instantáneamente.

El precio sería alto, no para mi porque yo moriría, sin embargo si lo sería para Bulma y Trunks. Pensar en ella me produjo una sensación cálida en el pecho. Podía asegurar que a esa mujer iba a costarle un poco aceptar mi muerte pero debido a su carácter y su temple saldría adelante, además de que iba a tener a Trunks.

Eso me recordó a que hacía cerca de 7 años atrás, nuestro hijo del futuro había pasado una temporada con nosotros en el presente. Ese Trunks del futuro había resultado muy blando para mi gusto pero al final terminé aceptando que era mejor así pues yo no quería que repitiera mis pasos. Aún ahora es un misterio para mi que él fuera así de tranquilo y que su carácter no fuera como el mío o el de su madre. Por esa parte no me preocupo, sé que Trunks crecerá sin mi pero será un buen hombre, ya lo presencié aquella vez.

Fue una decisión rápida, no necesitaba perder más es tiempo así que no restaban muchas cosas por hacer.

— Trunks —pronuncié sin mirarlo—, cuida… cuida a Bulma que es tu madre —no era una orden, más bien una petición de mi parte. No había nadie mejor para cuidarla que él. En ese momento pensé que me hubiera gustado ver a Bulma de nuevo. No para despedirme, porque ella haría un maldito escándalo de esos que se le dan muy bien, sino para mirarla y besarla por última vez. En parte lamentaba un poco que ella se quedara con la imagen del torneo de las artes marciales cuando maté a varias personas, pero creo que terminaría por entender que yo estaba siendo manipulado.

— ¿A que te refieres con eso, papá? —me preguntó Trunks confundido al no entender. Para mi era mejor que él no supiera nada, no necesitaba tanta información además de que una vez que terminara todo el niño entendería a la perfección lo que quise decirle—, ¿por qué tengo que cuidar de mi mamá?

Ignoré sus preguntas mirando aún hacia el horizonte —Será mejor que vayan a refugiarse a un lugar que esté lejos de aquí. Me encargaré personalmente de eliminar a Majin Boo.

— Ah… —el tono de Trunks fue de asombro.

— P-Pero, señor… —dijo Goten

— ¡Eso no! ¡No quiero! —apretó los nudillos mi hijo—. ¡Nosotros también pelearemos! ¡Si tu peleas solo podría matarte! Si los tres peleamos ya verás que lo lograremos, ¿Verdad que si? —le preguntó a su amigo Goten y éste asintió. No cabía duda de que a pesar de que eran fuertes para su edad seguían siendo unos niños—. ¡Nosotros somos muy fuertes!

— No, es imposible no importa con cuantos peleen. Lo que importa son las técnicas de pelea —les dije tajante.

— No tendremos ningún problema si los tres peleamos juntos —insistió el hijo de Kakaroto.

— ¡Papá no seas pesimista aun podemos lograrlo! —secundó Trunks más animado.

— ¡Así es! ¡Usted no tiene porqué cargar con toda esa responsabilidad! —prosiguió Goten.

— Si es verdad —afirmó Trunks.

Después de decir aquello, los dos niños se llevaron las manos a la boca temiendo que yo fuera a explotar en contra de ellos por tan tontos pensamientos. Y si, eran tontos y sin sentido pero la verdad es que no estaba para pegarles una reprimenda en esos momentos. Muchas cosas atravesaban por mi cabeza, arremolinándose una detrás de otra: imágenes, pensamientos… sentimientos concentrados en mi, acompañados con el latir de mi corazón más fuerte de lo normal.

— Trunks, a pesar de ser mi hijo no tuve la sutileza de abrazarte ni siquiera cuando eras un bebé —pronuncié tranquilo—. Déjame abrazarte —le pedí, acercándome a él.

— Papá, pero… —pasé una mano sobre su espalda y lo abracé—. ¿Qué te sucede papá? ¿Por qué haces esto? Me da mucha pena.

No dije nada más, simplemente me dediqué a sentir el pequeño cuerpo de mi hijo. Nunca antes lo había abrazado, ni le había dicho que lo quería, porque si, lo quería mucho. Aunque yo no esperaba ser padre porque no era una prioridad para mi, cuando vi a Trunks por primera vez desde ese momento sentí orgullo hacia él. Por sus venas corría mi sangre, era mi hijo y llevaba en él el legado de un linaje. Después de eso, mi corazón comenzó a hacerse tranquilo y disfrutaba la vida con Bulma y el pequeño. Entrené a mi hijo para hacerlo fuerte y valiente, para que nadie lo humillara y para que si algún día faltaba yo, él pudiera defender a su madre como yo lo hubiera hecho. Trunks había demostrado ser un niño muy listo, herencia de su madre y a pesar de ser mimado por ella, le gustaba entrenar conmigo y me buscaba mucho pese a mis constantes regaños hacia él. No me arrepiento de haberlo criado de esa forma, de ser duro… por que por ello él tendrá un gran temple. No voy a negar que me hubiera gustado abrazarlo antes y decirle todo lo que me enorgullece pero esas cosas no van conmigo. Y precisamente por eso en esos momentos necesitaba un abrazo de él… quería que mi hijo supiera de esa forma cuanto lo amaba y que en mis últimos momentos de vida había pensado en él. Quería que se llevara ese recuerdo de mi, consigo; ese recuerdo que sopesaría cada uno de mis regaños y enfados pero que no cubriría mi ausencia, sin embargo la haría más llevadera para él.

— _De ahora en adelante tendrás que valértelas por ti mismo Trunks_ —pensé—. _Ya no estaré aquí para corregirte pero confío en que todo lo que te enseñé te servirá algún día. Sé fuerte, no llores, y no dejes que tu madre llore demasiado… sé que al principio les haré falta pero podrán seguir sin mi_ —fue mi último pensamiento para él y mis mas fuertes deseos, el momento había llegado—. Cuídate mucho, hijo.

Trunks alzó la vista para encontrarse con mi mirada pues no terminaba de entender, momento que aproveché para darle un golpe seco en el cuello mismo que lo mandó al suelo.

Enseguida el escándalo de Goten no se hizo esperar. enojado por lo que le había hecho a Trunks. No esperaba que ese mocoso lo entendiera y tampoco iba a explicarle nada por lo que también recibió un golpe en el estómago por parte mía, lo que le sacó el aire y lo hizo caer al suelo inconsciente.

Segundos después, Piccoro llegó hasta donde me encontraba y ambos nos dimos cuenta que Majin Boo se acercaba.

— Llévate a los niños lo más lejos que puedas ya no pierdas más tiempo, Piccoro —le ordené. Los necesitaba fuera de ahí para poder llevar a cabo el plan. Él afirmó y levantó a Trunks y a Goten en brazos—. Por favor, cuídalo —le pedí al namekusei, cayendo en cuenta que sería la última vez que vería a mi hijo. Si bien no me tendría a mi, si Piccoro velaba un poco por él como ya lo había hecho en el pasado con Gohan, Trunks estaría bien.

— Vegeta, ¿vas a morir? —Piccoro pareció entender la situación. Supongo que se le hizo extraño mi actuar por lo que dedujo aquello.

— Solamente quiero que me digas algo. Si yo muero, ¿podré ver a Kakaroto en el otro mundo? —cuestioné por mera curiosidad.

— No tiene caso decirte mentiras que te consuelen así que te diré la verdad: Eso será imposible —reveló con su voz ronca—. Mataste a demasiada gente inocente sin compasión, tu cuerpo se eliminará y tu alma será llevada a algún lugar donde no está Goku. Tu alma olvidará todos sus recuerdos y después de eso será usada para otro ser vivo.

— Mmm, ya veo —dije indiferente—. Es una pena —me lo había sospechado desde un principio pero había querido confírmalo. Al parecer no podría concretar aquella batalla con Kakaroto, quedaría pendiente, para siempre o quizás para otra vida—. Eso era todo, te puedes ir y date prisa.

— Adiós —dijo alzando el vuelo justo a tiempo pues el gordo rosado acababa de llegar.

— Oye no permitiré que escapes —dijo Majin Boo al ver que Piccoro se alejaba.

—¡Aguarda, Majin Boo! —llamé su atención y volteó a verme—. Podrás alcanzarlos después de que me hayas derrotado ¿te quedó claro? —entonces proseguí a comenzar con lo que debía hacer—. Estas deforme ¡pareces un globo mal inflado! —lo insulté, esperando a que eso fuera suficiente para despertar su enojo y que se olvidara completamente de seguir a Piccoro y los niños.

— Otra vez estás insultándome, pero eres un hombre sin fuerza —dio resultado, así que me reí—. Insolente por eso te odio. ¡Muérete ya no te soporto! —decía en tono casi infantil.

— He descubierto la forma de eliminarte, te la mostraré —encendí mi Ki y comencé a concentrar mi poder.

— Acéptalo eres un debilucho, te convertiré en chocolate, no, en una galleta de queso para poderte comer —se buró el gordo.

— La forma de derrotarte es convertirte en polvo para que no puedas reconstruirte jamás —revelé.

Mi cuerpo se tensó sintiendo todo mi poder fluir. Era el momento, estaba seguro.

— _Bulma_ —pensé en ella una vez más —, _mujer… tú eres la única que sabe realmente mis sentimientos, y sé que sabes perfectamente lo que significas para mi. Gracias por acompañarme y lidiar conmigo todo este tiempo, gracias por darme a Trunks. Cuídate y no des problemas_. _Adiós Bulma… adiós Trunks y también… Kakaroto…_

Un sonoro rugido salió de mi garganta mientras explotaba mi ser. Imágenes de algunos instantes de mi vida pasaron frente a mis ojos: Mi llegada a Namek, la pelea con Freezer, el momento en que llegué a la tierra… la primera vez que vi a Bulma; Trunks recién nacido mirándome con sus azules ojos, mi hijo Trunks del futuro, la pelea con Cell, la muerte de Trunks… una pelea con Bulma por mi desayuno, su último te amo y el abrazo que minutos antes le había dado a mi hijo.

De pronto la luz de mi poder me absorbió, envolviéndome por completo y no volví a sentir nada de dolor.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia fue publicada el 16/03/2014 en ffnet y ha sido mudada aquí.


End file.
